Young Dumb and Ugly
The YDU gang has a hideout in Hong Kong at "The Salty Seaman" an out-of-business nautical bar. At one point, this gang was growing in power but now it is struggling for survival. None of the gang members (except Nivi) speak any language besides Cantonese, so they don't even know what their gang name means. At the moment, they are stranded in Lagos, Nigeria, after attempting to steal Captain Jack Raptor's yacht, the SS Lollipop. Most of their gang activities involve scrounging for supplies in Lagos, which they promptly replace with bags of Raptor Bucks, per the instructions of Captain Jack. They also are responsible for minting the Raptor Bucks, using the mini-facility in the cargo hold of the SS Lollipop. In truth, they are completely dependent on Captain Jack's shadowrunning income and sideline pirate activities to survive. They do not speak any of the local languages, although Captain Jack allows them to use his Igbo linguasoft on occasion. In most situations, they bring Negasi with them (to humorous effect, since Negasi doesn't know the local languages either), or simply steal what they need to survive. Despite their incompetence at being pirates, they are remarkably handy in a firefight. They have a stock of several SMGs, AK-97s, and other firearms, along with a rather large stash of ammunition. Current members: * Nivi Whalen - an honorary member * Rad - For some reason, short for "radish". The current leader, quiet and surprisingly sensible * Paint - Pete's brother. He has "YDU" tattooed on both arms and on his back. On his chest, he has a tattoo reading "AFK" which is a defunct gang he once belonged to. He often speaks about how much better things were back in those days. Injured in Episode 1 Part 3. ** His journal Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3 * Pete - Paint's younger brother, he hasn't got a street name yet and is regarded as a mascot for the gang. * Mori - short for Moriarty, the nemesis of Sherlock Holmes. Temperamental, stubborn and racist. * Scurvy - The reason they are holed up in a nautical theme bar. He dresses like a pirate and talks like a pirate. He also has a (broken) animatronic parrot. Sometimes he talks through the parrot and he has tried to have its vote count in gang decisions. Strangely, it doesn't always vote with him. ** His dilemma, when the YDU cleverly steals the SS Lollipop away from Captain Jack Raptor at the start of the Lagos campaign * Ninja - he wants to be a ninja but can't quite master any skills. * The other ninja - he and Ninja keep arguing about who is the more deadly and ninja-like, until someone reminds them that ninjas are quiet, when they only argue about who is more silent. * Little John - the smallest member of the gang (except Pete). No one has been able to convince him that Robin Hood's Little John was called that because he was big. * Scar - naturally, has no scars. He talks big about getting piercings but is secretly afraid of needles and will do anything to avoid them. * Hamburgler - He chose this name because he likes stealing and burgers. * Newguy, see? - The newest member of the YDU. His actual name is Negasi. The YDU bought him as a slave in Lagos to act as a "local guide". Unfortunately, he doesn't come from Lagos, so he doesn't fluently speak the local languages. He sticks around the YDU for food and shelter. He is actually quite educated, but he has nowhere else to go. ** His Journal Nivi has donated a pickup truck for their use, only wanting to use it during Shadowruns. Ninja and Scurvy agreed to repaint the truck, and, due to a miscommunication, the paint job resulted in a bizarre, confusing mix of ninja and pirate themes. Depending on who you ask, it is either called "The ninjamobile" or "The Jolly Roger." Paint has managed to offend both factions by calling it "The Jolly Ninja" but he only hoped it would settle the argument.